


【JRen】Skinship. 肌肤之亲

by Rayfo4rE



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfo4rE/pseuds/Rayfo4rE
Summary: 现背。双向暗恋。03/05有车。





	【JRen】Skinship. 肌肤之亲

01

从刚出道那会儿开始，崔珉起就发现自己一直是受成员们宠爱的焦点。或许是还有些肉嘟嘟的脸颊和中长发的扮相让他看起来像个漂亮的女孩，可他毕竟不是女孩，也不喜欢被别人称漂亮。

随着时间的磨合，他对这方面的抗拒也慢慢变得淡了，连带着原本也很抗拒的肢体接触。多少年后回顾当年的节目时，崔珉起才发现自己还有一阵子总是想要推开成员们过来的拥抱，虽然最后也并没有得逞。

但是，只有队长JR，只有金钟炫。

崔珉起也不知道是不是因为与他共处一室久了，对金钟炫的一切都过分熟悉，也就自然而然地放下了戒备心。虽然早期的时候也与他有推搡，可有些欲迎还拒的小动作显然暴露了什么。

究竟暴露了什么？崔珉起也说不清楚。

私下里的金钟炫其实并不算粘人，可镜头前就莫名其妙地躁动，座位坐在一起的时候尤其喜欢在崔珉起身上上下摸索。

从脸、脖子、肩膀，再到手。

都是崔珉起引以为傲的地方，充斥着若有若无的情愫味。金钟炫有时候会开玩笑似的凑近崔珉起的脖子微微呼上一口气，那双骨节分明的手虽然不如崔珉起的修长，扣在一起的时候却很有力量，恰好能够填满崔珉起的指缝。

崔珉起从没在意过这样的接触，大抵是当做朋友间的玩笑，不知道这样的动作究竟会让看的人多么脸红心跳。

开玩笑，他可是在拉芙们面前连与金钟炫亲吻都习惯了。在舞台上五个人做游戏隔着纸巾的亲吻，用国旗蒙住金钟炫脑袋都强硬的亲吻。再从额头到脸颊，金钟炫很早就喜欢捧着他的脸颊感叹上一句“我们Ren真可爱”，好像把他红扑扑的脸蛋当做苹果似的。

现在金钟炫还会这样感叹，只是称谓从“Ren”变成了“珉起”，叫的好像更亲昵了些。平时在镜头前总对着金钟炫说些类似“你在我身边就是我的幸福了”这样肉麻情话的崔珉起，似乎还是抵抗不住金钟炫真挚的直球攻击。

崔珉起想，他和金钟炫是最早认识的，从小时候就在一起了，理应早就该习惯这样的身体接触了。从拥抱到牵手，再到互相表白，最后到亲吻：从额头到嘴唇。

——不，嘴唇还是有些越界了。

他摇摇脑袋，企图把脑中一闪而过的胡思乱想丢出去，可脸上却不知怎的烧了起来，也止不住用力擦拭自己的嘴唇，好似要磨掉一层皮。可分明没人吻过那里。

金钟炫今天似乎是有节目录制，其他三个人也都还要很久才回来，宿舍里空荡荡的，只剩下崔珉起一个人。被留下的小兔子长叹了一口气抱着从沙发上拎下来的抱枕瘫倒在地板上，两条长腿无力地交叠在一起。他闭上了眼睛，脑海中一团乱麻。

回忆起之前的亲密接触，崔珉起似乎还能感觉到金钟炫的温度留在他的身上，属于金钟炫拥抱的余温。他又想起之前金钟炫出远门录制节目的那一段时间，他在采访里说过，对开的门里没有了金钟炫的温度，还是让他有点落寞。

他当时认为那是因为和金钟炫认识最久，对家人理所应当的想念。毕竟在团里几乎只有他们两个一直在一起：白虎那段时间的声带手术，因为腿脚原因没有去参加202的Aron，还有成功进入11位以Wanna One的身份展现在国民面前的旼炫。

“一想到要分开十天，就觉得很寂寞。”

当初他是怎么对着拍摄的镜头说的？崔珉起已经不记得了，或许他真的太依赖金钟炫了。做不好的事情都要钟炫来帮忙，被钟炫王要求拼装家具那时候，最后也成了崔珉起辅助金钟炫拼了柜子。

金钟炫一直以来都是个替人着想的队长，但是他是不是也希望有更多的私人空间。总是粘着金钟炫，他会不会介意？崔珉起后知后觉地想着，他总想要替队长分担一些苦恼，但又不知道自己无意中有没有制造什么麻烦。金钟炫这种事总自己承担，他不说，迷迷糊糊的崔珉起就不知道。

崔珉起想着想着，不自觉把自己手里的那个抱枕推出去了老远。抱枕轱辘轱辘地滚着，又在来人的脚下停住了。

黄旼炫皱了皱眉，家里的这些打扫都是由他来负责，窝在家里的崔珉起这个小傻子又给他添麻烦。他捡起脚边的抱枕掸了掸上面的灰，叹了口气用抱枕敲了敲面前正发着呆的那孩子的头。

“干什么啊？”崔珉起这一下被打得回过神来，虽说黄旼炫那一下动作很轻，却好像打空了他心里的什么部分，他只好抱起膝盖埋怨道，“回来了就说一声啊。”

“是你没反应过来吧。”黄旼炫还是挂着一如既往的笑容，把外套挂了起来便也蹲坐在崔珉起身边，“看你闷闷不乐的，打赌又输给钟炫了？”

被问到话的人一时间无语凝噎，拽起刚刚敲过自己脑袋的抱枕就往黄旼炫身上打了几下，没头没尾地问了一句：“旼炫啊，我最近是不是对Aron尼太冷淡了？”

“啊？哦……”黄旼炫抵挡崔珉起攻击的同时还对着那个问题认真思索了几分，“不是和平时一样吗？珉起你总是和钟炫凑在一起。”

崔珉起本来还想继续问点什么，却突然听到黄旼炫说了一句“你不是喜欢嘛”，硬生生地把他涌到嗓间的问题压了回去。他就好像一只受到惊吓的兔子一样，一下从地板上弹了起来，并大叫着：“什么？！”

黄旼炫被崔珉起大喊大叫的模样吓了一跳，愣了两秒被这人过激的反应又逗得笑了出来：“什么啊？珉起你不是一直很喜欢钟炫嘛。”

被这样一提点，一股说不清道不明的感觉突然在崔珉起胸腔漫开，莫名有些空虚，却又有些酸酸甜甜的滋味，好像一颗水果味硬糖慢慢在胸口融化。

他承认自己喜欢金钟炫，但或许，自己一直把喜欢的意味搞错了。

“谢谢你啊旼炫！”崔珉起抓起黄旼炫的手欢快地摇了摇，而后者一时间还没缓过神来，楞楞地看着面前突然像找到了胡萝卜的兔子。

崔珉起快活起来，捧着黄旼炫的脸上下揉了揉。又似乎是被自己的举动逗笑了，一下子笑翻在地上，准备打了个滚。

“快起来啊珉起，地上脏。”

朋友间的喜欢并不会产生这种念头吧，崔珉起不自觉地抚上自己的唇瓣。他享受被金钟炫宠爱的感觉，享受他的爱抚和玩笑似的亲吻。

对金钟炫，和对黄旼炫（以及其他两个人，姜东昊和郭英敏），他想做的事情是不一样的。

究竟是什么时候变质的感情，崔珉起不知道。是哪一次对视，或者是哪一次相拥？金钟炫的肩膀算不上特别宽阔，但是却能让人感受到足够的安全感，也是崔珉起非常留恋的部位。

他想要金钟炫，想要金钟炫属于自己。

纵然崔珉起的占有欲再强，他在恋爱中也是个被动型的角色（他曾经自己坦白过的），特别是这种还不确定对方是否也对自己抱有同感的情况下。

才明白自己心意的崔珉起决定先试探一番。

02

金钟炫觉得崔珉起最近总躲着他似的。

没有一起的行程的时候，就连在家里洗漱都要跟他错开时间。平时他比崔珉起醒的早，总能看着那个头发睡得乱糟糟的小兔子迷迷糊糊地晃进他们屋里，顺手就挠一挠他的头发把他捞进自己怀里。不得不说，金钟炫从小就喜欢对崔珉起搂搂抱抱，纵使现在崔珉起比当年那会儿长高了些许，他还是觉得崔珉起就理应缩在自己怀里。

其实金钟炫承认他自己就是很喜欢和崔珉起亲密接触，后者就好像在他身上放了快磁铁，吸引着他的手在对方身上不得安分。

只可惜最近崔珉起好像有意地回避着什么。

倒也不是说现在完全抗拒金钟炫的拥抱，但是平时总是不是粘在自己身上的目光一时间突然消失了，金钟炫总觉得不太习惯。

有点像是去年金钟炫生日的时候崔珉起在ins上发的那段视频引起的小风波，却又不太一样。崔珉起虽然没有锁门，却给金钟炫一种拒人门外的感觉。

忍耐了几天的金钟炫最终还是没忍住。他都已经把手放在自己房间的门把上了，却迟迟没有推开，盯着对面崔珉起紧闭的房门怔怔出神。

这样下去不是个办法，他闭上眼，还是转身在门上敲了敲。

“珉起啊，睡了吗？”

“钟炫啊？”从房间里传出来的声音闷闷的，金钟炫能想到那孩子现在又靠着床头在痴迷手机，刷官咖，或是什么，“就要睡了。”

“有点事想跟你谈谈，现在有时间吗？”

“不要紧的事情就明天再说吧。”

“已经洗漱好了吗？珉起呀……”金钟炫拉长了话语的尾音，语调里竟出一种撒娇赖皮的感觉。他本来想靠着门框在墙上画圈圈软磨硬泡地让崔珉起开门，可正要靠上去的时候，门却一把被敷着面膜的崔珉起拉开了，看样子是正要去清洁。

两个人的目光撞在一起，金钟炫一个趔趄刚刚站稳，难免有些尴尬。而崔珉起已经故作冷漠演戏演了几天，看着金钟炫这个样子有些绷不住自己的表情：“你在干嘛呢，之前不是说今天要把游戏记录破掉吗？”

金钟炫抬了抬眼睛，悄无声息地用眼神念了一句“等你”，很快清了清嗓子摆起队长的姿态，稍微压低了自己的声音：“说实话吧珉起，你最近是不是把我的什么东西搞坏了？”

“没有。”

金钟炫在崔珉起身后一路跟到他们房间的洗手间，看着崔珉起慢慢用清水把自己脸上的泡沫冲洗干净，一张漂亮的脸蛋抬了起来，映在金钟炫的眼底。

一瞬间的恍惚中，金钟炫想起来刚认识对方的时候，他就喜欢盯着崔珉起的脸蛋看，红扑扑又有些肉肉的脸颊，看上去就很可爱。现在的珉起虽然也很可爱，但二十来岁的珉起还是和十五六岁的气质不太一样，金钟炫垂眸，更像是男人了。

崔珉起拽来毛巾擦拭完自己脸上的水那时，金钟炫下意识地伸手捏了捏崔珉起的脸，有一声没一声地念着对方的名字。

Ren，珉起，我们珉起。

“珉起啊，最近有好好吃饭吗？”

虽然不比202的那个时候，但就几天没有近距离见过面，珉起脸上都好像要没有肉了。

“为什么问这个？”崔珉起蹙起那对好看的眉，鼓起脸颊扒开刚刚捏过自己的手，“不是有重要的事吗？”

“骗你的。”面对着崔珉起，金钟炫一时间把想好的话语全都忘记了。只干干憋出一句话，就把质问崔珉起最近躲他的事情抛到脑后去了。

“那我要回去了。”伸了个懒腰，正要往自己的房间走的时候，崔珉起听到金钟炫说了这么一句：

“因为最近都没怎么看到你。”

崔珉起不擅长应付金钟炫这样的直球暴击，心脏一时间漏跳了一拍。他没说话，却又听到金钟炫问了第二句：“可以让我抱一会儿吗？”

说着便不容分说地从身后把头埋在崔珉起的肩窝里，环住了他的腰肢。后者身体一僵，小声嘟囔了一句“我还没同意呢”，却任由金钟炫动作。

他偏过脸去，只能看到金钟炫的发旋。无形之间冲他撒着娇的人看上去似乎比之前要累很多，崔珉起侥幸地想，是不是给他最近刻意与对方拉开距离有关系。

崔珉起忍不住轻笑了一声，抬手把金钟炫的头发揉乱。见着金钟炫抬头和他对视那模样，他忍不住咽了一口唾液，又躲闪地闭上眼睛。

崔珉起已经习惯了金钟炫对他的亲密动作，但唇畔毫无遮掩的厮磨这还是第一次。

崔珉起长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，扫在金钟炫心尖上。金钟炫仰头吻了他，情不自禁。

金钟炫还是越界了，崔珉起想着，顺从地回应着。只可惜他没有什么接吻的经验，这一个吻还不到探舌那步便已经磕磕绊绊，却又有很好的效果。

起码对于金钟炫来说是这样的。他看着面前脸色潮红的崔珉起，突然觉得口齿有些干燥，忍不住舔了舔自己的嘴唇，某个部位似乎也有了反应。

但是这件事他本意不想让崔珉起知道，还没等崔珉起从那个吻之中回过神来，他就已经准备开口下逐客令了。

不过他似乎忘记了崔珉起在这个房间里可算不了客人。平时看起来迷迷糊糊的小傻子这个时候却眼尖得很，他见着金钟炫有些难为情的表情，一下便反应了过来。

“钟炫呐，”崔珉起悄悄凑过去和金钟炫咬耳朵，“好像不太妙吧。”

03

金钟炫本来还想装作若无其事的样子，可崔珉起这话一出他便知道事情就已经败露了，脸上的表情也有些挂不住。

虽说崔珉起平时好像跟他总腻腻乎乎的，可金钟炫对他熟悉得很，从多数举动来看这孩子完全就是一个妥妥的直男。有时候还会在家里感叹几句杂志上的女模特的身材，又缠着其他的成员们也一起来看，金钟炫算是受邀请最多的常客。

至于对方和自己的亲密接触，金钟炫想过，或许只是自己仗着和珉起认识最久的一厢情愿，除了玩得疯过头，崔珉起大多数时候只有回应他“表白”的份。

被这样一个直男知道自己因为抱着他而硬了这件事情，他会怎么想？会不会对自己避而远之？那样工作上也很尴尬，在家就更不敢接触了。

金钟炫张了张嘴，正想辩解些什么的时候，崔珉起抢先了一步开口，说出来的第一句话和金钟炫所想的一样，是赤裸裸的处刑：“钟炫呐，那里支起来了。”

“是、是，正常的生理反应。”金钟炫的眼神躲闪着，努力让自己不要对上崔珉起投来的那道疑问的视线，“你难道平时没做过那种事吗，思春期的时候也没有？”

“当……然啊！有过！”

才意识到自己感情没几天的崔珉起还秉着一股母胎solo的劲儿，被金钟炫问到这句话的时候语调也变得吞吞吐吐，虽说也曾经幻想着什么画面给自己解决过，可面对着喜欢的人这感觉就完全不一样。

金钟炫猜得八九不离十，胸腔里突然涌上来一股说不清道不明的闷气，正想要开口把人轰走的时候，就看到对方正用那双圆溜溜的眼睛看着他，看起来真有些像是胆怯的兔子。他脑子里一乱，不知道怎么就控制不住自己的嘴巴：“别这么看着我，难道你想帮我解决吗？”

“可以啊。”崔珉起也是一个嘴比脑子快的主，他说完这句话，两个人一起沉默无言了足足五分钟才反应过来自己究竟答应了些什么。可既然都已经答应了，就得咬牙把这事做下去，不管金钟炫会不会觉得羞耻，这火都是他点起来的。

说来就来，崔珉起狠下心来一下把金钟炫抵到卫生间的门上，检查了门已经锁好之后，他才半躬下腰去扯金钟炫的皮带。

金钟炫显然没料到这个“直男”崔珉起能做到这一步，连忙按住了他的手，似是在做最终的确认，声音里还有些颤抖：“你认真的？”

再往后就真的没有办法反悔了，金钟炫感觉到自己抓住的那只手其实是在微微颤抖，他还想给崔珉起最后一个机会。这是一条无法掉头的路，做了这件事之后，他们的关系可能就会变得特别的尴尬。

“我发现你很烦诶，金JR，”崔珉起羞怯垂下眸子，却又好像已经下定决心，“这种状态你难道不会难受吗？”

言外之意是说，闭嘴让我帮你撸。

虽然之前上厕所干什么也不是没见过金钟炫的那玩意儿，可做这种事情毕竟还是第一次。崔珉起猫着腰握上去的那一瞬间还觉得不太真实，他从那性器的前端一直探下去，若深若浅的动作一下下刺激着金钟炫的感官。

崔珉起的手生的修长，骨节分明，摩挲在那东西上的感觉不算最舒服的，可金钟炫却很喜欢。他甚至已经开始不再考虑崔珉起的性取向问题了，脑内有个疯狂的声音叫嚣着让他想要和崔珉起产生更多的肢体接触，金钟炫闭上眼睛，脑内便自动出现了那种不堪的场景。

这样下去有些不妙，幻想着那种场景，让他更想替崔珉起吻去因下身结合的疼痛而流出的生理泪水，在他身上留下自己的印记。

想着，满意的闷哼声变从他鼻腔里溜了出来。为了不让还在家里的那其他三个人听见，金钟炫特意压低了声音。听着这愈发性感的喘息声音，崔珉起也忍不住面红耳赤起来，可他目前还不敢确信金钟炫的心意。

金钟炫总是小心翼翼的，又对他无微不至的体贴。崔珉起纠结了很久这种感情究竟是把他当做忙内宠爱，还是真的有什么别样的感情不可言说。他鼓起勇气抬头看对方的脸，额头已经被汗水浸湿了，被打湿的刘海蔫蔫地贴在额头上没有精神，却又衬得金钟炫的脸型坚毅，流露着一种别样的性感美。

本来就快要大事不妙的崔珉起有些后悔这抬头，他的目光定格在那双他想要吻上去的唇瓣上，心里闪过无数个越界的想法——他甚至一时间忘记了他们两个人今天已经越界太多次了。

金钟炫感受到崔珉起的动作逐渐变得慢了下来，正沉浸在快感里的神经突然失去了催促着它产生多巴胺的源头，他不得不蹙起眉头睁眼探视这是怎么一回事。

然而眼前的景象出乎他的意料。崔珉起手上的动作停了下来，低着头让他看不到正脸，可耳根和脸颊已经烧红了一大片——崔珉起皮肤白，他就看得更清楚。

就好像有心灵感应似的，正当金钟炫想要开口询问怎么回事的时候，崔珉起也同时开了口，抬起头的同时支支吾吾地说：“我好像……也有反应了。”

其实反应应该是早就有了，崔珉起腹诽，但是他已经忍耐到极限了，没办法再继续装下去了。

金钟炫听到这句话大脑一下就空白了。这句话代表着什么？珉起也喜欢自己？不，明明他应该是个直男。

当然他的身体反应是要远远快过大脑的，在他还没来得及做出清醒的判断的时候，就发现自己已经把对方反压在了卫生间的门上，狠狠地吻上了崔珉起的嘴唇，本能地用舌头撬开了崔珉起的牙齿，和他口腔里温软的小舌纠缠在一起。

崔珉起没有经验，便诚惶诚恐地顺从金钟炫的一切动作。金钟炫风风火火地打开了卫生间的门——他不担心有人打开他们的卧室，他和珉起一向都把卧室锁得很好——转移阵地到了家里的那张柔软的大床上。

毕竟之前才进行到一半，金钟炫结束了对崔珉起唇舌的摆弄后，崔珉起虽然头脑晕晕乎乎的，却还记得自己那所谓的“任务”。本人的呼哧带喘和磁性的低音炮喘息声交缠在一起，崔珉起觉得这个画面有点奇妙。

最终金钟炫还是在崔珉起手里泄欲了个痛快。他坐在床沿，看着崔珉起紧闭眼睛、睫毛紧张地忽闪，就好像一个犯错了等待家长惩罚的小孩。

金钟炫本来确实是应该找点什么惩罚的，可惜第二天还有推脱不掉的拍摄工作，就只能暂时先放这玩火自焚的人一把。他把上身半压在崔珉起身上，在他的脸颊上轻轻落下一吻，磨着崔珉起的神经替他缓慢温柔地解决问题。而后者唇齿间溢出的轻哼又在折磨他的韧性，险些就要把他搞得又硬一次。

这样下去迟早会被这个小崽子玩坏，金钟炫看着面前这个对他几乎毫无防备的大男孩，心里隐隐揪了一下。

如果是遇到和别人的这种情况，他也会这么干脆地答应做这种事情吗？做这种事情的他，究竟是毫不在意，还是确实对他有什么非分之想呢？

可崔珉起没有察觉到金钟炫的忧虑，整个人沉浸在不知自己以后该怎么面对金钟炫的烦恼之中。

04

崔珉起后悔了，帮金钟炫做那件事完全是一时冲动。

自从那天晚上的事件发生过之后，金钟炫和崔珉起各自都怀着心事，两人之间好似建立起了一层无形的壁垒。一连几天都没有和对方过多的接触，但崔珉起之前就莫名其妙躲过金钟炫一段时间，这尴尬的气氛刚开始的时候还能瞒过其他三名队友。

那几天崔珉起跟郭英敏的互动变多了，崔珉起不单单光像平时那样嘴上嫌弃Aron哥，反倒还有想要往哥哥那边把自己藏匿起来的意思。但某个向莲葵光顾着沉溺在自己被理睬的快乐之中，一时间没有察觉到异样。

黄旼炫和姜东昊那边他也早就想好了打哈哈的说辞，想着怎样都能把话题推脱过去。至于金钟炫那边，崔珉起觉得，对方暂时也不会特意过来搭理他。

——毕竟据他这几天的观察，金钟炫也有意地闪躲撞在一起的视线。虽然明白这其中的原因是什么，可崔珉起还是忍不住觉得自己心里某个角落空落落的。

“东昊啊，”崔珉起刚打发走了起了兴致跑去和金钟炫打电玩的郭英敏，金钟炫这下会被人缠住，这让崔珉起悬着的心才稍稍放下来，“最近有什么杀时间的事情可以做吗？”

“跟我去兜风吧，”姜东昊正往嘴里塞了一块炸鸡腿，最近这几天他一直都跟着宅男队友们闷在宿舍里，正觉得无聊，崔珉起这下给了他一个打开话匣子的契机，于是便开始大展宏图地描述起来，“叫上钟炫，Aron哥还有旼炫，一起去月尾岛怎么样？我这回一定要把打地鼠的记录破回来。”

崔珉起听到前半句本来想一口答应下来，可听到某个名字之后还是让他犹豫了几秒钟，缩手缩脚地把自己包裹起来。

“呀，东昊啊，”之前一直坐在一旁一言不发的黄旼炫见到姜东昊的动作差点把茶几上摆着的可乐弄倒，又像是注意到崔珉起的异样，忍不住开口数落了几句，“可乐洒了可不好收拾，你也留点炸鸡给我们珉起。”

说着，黄旼炫冲着崔珉起努了努嘴，塞了一块鸡胸肉给他。崔珉起其实更喜欢鸡腿，可他也不是在这种事情上还要任性的人，他顿了几秒钟才接过那块炸鸡，脑海中却又浮现出金钟炫的脸来——金钟炫一直都是知道的，崔珉起更喜欢鸡腿的这件事情，因此总会暗暗地把鸡腿留给他。

果然应该是两情相悦吧？可崔珉起又对自己不甚自信。

崔珉起还拧着眉头正啃着炸鸡沉浸在自己的世界里，那边姜东昊就已经迫不及待地征求其他成员们的意见，冲着金钟炫他们的卧室大声喊了出来：“最近正好有个休息日，我们五个人再一起去月尾岛玩一趟怎么样啊？”

郭英敏的声音最先回应道：“赞成，我们可以带着Noah和花顺一起。”

接着黄旼炫也点了点头，挂着那副一如既往的温柔微笑。

“最近的天气不冷不热，正好适合去看看海景。”说到一半，他转头看向刚刚从发愣中回过神来的崔珉起，“珉起你呢，最近心情好像不太好的样子，一起去散散心？”

“我就pass吧……”崔珉起摆了摆手，扯了扯自己的嘴角，他确实还没整理好心情面对金钟炫，如果是一起出去的话，怎样都会被队友们看出端倪来，于是只好抬眼瞟着天花板撒了个谎，“那天正巧约了人。”

他说话声音不大，在卧室内和郭英敏开着音效打游戏的金钟炫应该听不见。可就在崔珉起话音刚落下那时，金钟炫也明确地表明了自己那天正好有事的立场。

这时候突然变卦肯定是行不通的，崔珉起还不傻，只能眨了眨眼睛忍气吞声。姜东昊一直都是个行动派，叹气可惜了两句，便立即打电话给经纪人大哥征求出行许可了。

一旁坐着的黄诸葛也没闲着，善意地拍了拍崔珉起的脑袋就也掏出了手机开始思忖这趟出行要安排什么样的内容。而郭英敏似乎也结束了和金钟炫的游戏，从卧室里匆忙进来客厅和黄旼炫一起参谋着遛狗路线。

崔珉起撇了撇嘴，把手指上粘上炸鸡的油放到嘴里嘬掉。他一抬眼，正巧与刚从卧室里走出来要拿可乐和炸鸡的金钟炫撞上了视线。

“……”

两人都有些尴尬，可目前剩下的位置却像跟他们开玩笑一样，只有崔珉起身边一个了。

金钟炫似乎是在心里做了很久的斗争，最后还是妥协般地在崔珉起身旁坐下了。就在他屁股着地的那一瞬间，他的余光瞥到崔珉起的后背一瞬间一僵，可过了会儿又佯装无事发生，他听到崔珉起的干笑声。

“哥同意我们出去了，”姜东昊乐呵呵地打了个响指，放下手机又抓了一块炸鸡咬了一大口，嘴里仍含糊不清地瞧着坐在最边上的金钟炫和崔珉起两人，用空闲的那只手比了个ok的手势，“钟炫和珉起啊，会给你们带土特产的。”

金钟炫本意也是想避开和崔珉起的过多接触，仗着对方通常和他想法相反心安理得的感觉一下子就消失了，他有些惊愕，没想到对方也没准备去。

“你也……？”金钟炫懵懵懂懂地看着身边的人，得到了一个默认。

崔珉起现在只想赶快约到什么人和他一起出去，可是据他所知他们那个休息日赶得很不好，认识的亲故大部分都有脱不开身：要么就是在排练、要么就是录节目、再要么就是以各种各样的原因没有时间。

这样下去就要和金钟炫两个人单独相处了，但是似乎一直逃避下去也不是什么好办法。崔珉起心里纠结，没怎么和金钟炫说话的这几天里他总觉得有些憋得慌，可他每次一纠结得出的结论就是再拖后一天，直到现在都还没跟金钟炫和解。

其实两个人也没有吵架，只是心照不宣地觉得尴尬。

崔珉起下意识地把手往地板上一撑，却不料压在了什么东西上。他能感受到那东西的筋络，他再熟悉不过了——那是金钟炫的手。

于心有愧，崔珉起没有立即就过激地把自己的手挪开，他悄悄弯了弯手指，在金钟炫的手背上蹭了两下。金钟炫感受到了那个小动作，他没说话，因此崔珉起判别不出他究竟是在生气还是什么别的情绪。

或许自己该好好把自己的想法跟钟炫说出来，崔珉起还在神游，心里酸酸甜甜，一时间也忘记了自己的手还覆在金钟炫手上。金钟炫轻轻勾了勾崔珉起的小指，后者下意识地蜷起指头，而金钟炫也跟着弯曲了指节。

两人没说话，却十指相扣着。

崔珉起意识到自己下意识的动作时候，发觉自己已经挣脱不开金钟炫的手了。他抬眸望向金钟炫，却发现对方正盯着自己，这让崔珉起有些不好意思来，只好准备以平时兴致来时疯癫癫地样子做了个鬼脸来消除这莫名不对的气氛。

可当他真正意识到金钟炫眼里的脉脉深情的时候，却首先挂不住脸上的表情来了。现在的画面就很奇怪，客厅里五个人被分割成了两个画面，那边三个人聊得欢天喜地，而这边两个人却在尴尬之中却又暗生出情愫。

崔珉起不敢再抬头看金钟炫的脸，他感觉自己头脑昏胀得就要爆掉，耳畔似乎又传来那晚金钟炫沉声念他名字的声音。

Ren，珉起，我们珉起，我的珉起。

05

其他三位成员带着两只狗子去月尾岛玩的那一天，家里果不其然就只剩下了崔珉起和金钟炫两个人。金钟炫前几天一直忙工作到很晚才睡觉，因此崔珉起起床的时候他仍还沉浸在睡梦中。

崔珉起见屋里的窗帘还拉着，知道金钟炫还没睡醒，便蹑手蹑脚地溜进房间。本意是想直接去霸占洗手间去洗漱的，可怀着一种愧疚的心情，他最终还是脚步一转，改了方向往金钟炫的床铺那边走去。

做了好几年同床共枕的室友，崔珉起自然清楚金钟炫的睡眠习惯。金钟炫裹着被子睡在床的一边，另一边似乎是因为习惯特意给崔珉起留出的空间。崔珉起是知道金钟炫睡觉的时候是喜欢抱抱枕的，可他现在怀里却什么都没有。

崔珉起悄悄地在空着的那一侧坐下，没忍住伸手拨了拨金钟炫的刘海，睡梦里的人似乎是感觉到了，睫毛颤抖了几下，喃喃地嘟囔了一句什么。崔珉起听的不够真切，正好奇着想要凑近去听下一句话的时候，却一把被金钟炫捉着手腕揽进了怀里。

金钟炫的呼吸很平稳，温热的气息喷吐在崔珉起的发丝上，崔珉起的脸枕在他的胸膛上，他能听到对方强劲有力的心跳声。

咚、咚、咚，在崔珉起的心弦上拨动着，他感觉自己的心跳加快起来，咚咚、咚咚、咚咚，要比金钟炫的快上一倍。

两人心跳声音融在一起，却构成什么和谐的节奏，刚刚还清醒着的崔珉起突然觉得有些困了，金钟炫身上令人安心的气息包裹着他，他闭上眼睛，想着就这样稍微小憩一会儿应该也不会有什么问题。

这一睡就睡过了头。金钟炫睁开眼睛的时候发觉自己的怀抱已经被人占满了，崔珉起把自己的头发已经睡翘了几分，看着怪惹人喜欢的。他咽下那口涌到喉头的唾液，视线向下扫去。

他的目光在崔珉起那双心形的唇上停了下来，这孩子不知道在做着什么样的梦，嘴唇微微嘟了起来，于金钟炫看来，这就像是在撒着娇索吻。

金钟炫迟迟没有吻下去，他就保持着凝望着崔珉起的姿势看他的睡颜。或许是感受到了这炽热的视线，崔珉起的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了那双圆溜溜的眼睛。两人的视线就这样撞到了一起。

崔珉起虽然一开始还有些睡眼朦胧，但当他从金钟炫的眼瞳中看到了自己的时候大脑立刻就清醒了不少。金钟炫的眼底泛起了涟漪，崔珉起感觉自己就好像变成了一颗水珠，落在那些微的波纹里。

不约而同地，一片赤红慢慢从两人的耳根爬到脸颊上。崔珉起下意识地闭上了眼睛，微微仰起头，而金钟炫这下才被人给了默许，径直地把自己的唇贴了上去。

他本来只是想轻轻地在崔珉起嘴上亲吻一下，可意料不到后者却主动撬开了他自己的牙齿轻轻舔舐了他的口腔上膛，似乎是引诱他来加深这个吻。毕竟那是崔珉起，金钟炫没能抵抗住这个诱惑，反客为主地让两人的舌头纠缠到一起，双唇磨蹭在一起。

崔珉起被这个吻磨得头昏脑涨，下意识地伸手环住了金钟炫的腰，双腿微微弓起、有一下没一下地蹭着金钟炫的腿。金钟炫被他撩拨得有些上火，手掌不安分地探进崔珉起的睡衣里，故意地拧了一下崔珉起腰上的软肉。

后者被这一个动作吓到，挣扎着结束了那个吻，狠狠地瞪了金钟炫一眼。只是他被吻得呼吸还不顺畅，此时一句话也说不上来。金钟炫看着崔珉起这样的表情忍不住笑了出来，小声地说了一句：“终于又是平时的珉起了。”

“金钟炫，呐，”崔珉起经这一下也没办法再继续尴尬下去了，他的眼神游移着，撅起自己的嘴巴，“我们这样不好吧。”

他本意是想说这样躲躲闪闪下去让两个人都憋不住，可金钟炫却以为崔珉起是在拒绝他的进一步动作。他张了张嘴，最后只垂下眸，一句“对不起”还没来得及说出口，便被崔珉起封住了唇。

嘴对嘴的亲吻，这还是崔珉起第一次主动地做些什么，他似乎本来还想深入，但却因为没什么经验一不小心磕到了金钟炫的牙齿，崔珉起觉得自己的脸有些挂不住，只好悻悻地退了出来，盯着金钟炫那双仍处在惊讶之中的眸子，问道：

“钟铉啊，你喜欢我吧？”

金钟炫也应答如流，他轻轻地用鼻音哼了一声，用手揉了揉崔珉起的头发。他想起崔珉起之前用来推脱出门兜风的借口，心情明快地轻声问道：“你不是说约了人吗？怎么来房间找我了？”

崔珉起转了转眼睛，也勾起嘴角灵机应变道：“那我现在约你还来得及吗？”

“什么啊？明明前几天还躲着我呢。”

“你难道就没有躲我吗？”崔珉起瘪了瘪嘴，凑到金钟炫的耳边垂下眸子把话锋一转，语调里夹着些撒娇的意味，“钟炫呐，我不能没有你。”

“这是什么意思？”金钟炫心情大好，却还是忍不住去逗逗崔珉起，他想听崔珉起在这种情况下说出那句话。

可后者不禁逗，翻了个白眼不给他听那句话。金钟炫却不在意似的盒盒地笑了出来，看着珉起突然把手指伸进他的头发里，要在他耳边低声呢喃的样子，他大约明白崔珉起想要什么了。

从始至终，崔珉起都喜欢和金钟炫肌肤之亲。

“钟炫啊，我们，做吧？”

“不是之前那种简单的帮忙，是那种，更为亲密的。”崔珉起点到为止，但他知道金钟炫明白他的意思。

“好。”

金钟炫抿了抿唇，一切都已经写在他的眼中了，他没有理由拒绝崔珉起的这种邀请。

于是他们再一次交换了一个深吻。

金钟炫起身把崔珉起压在身下，经过刚刚的那几回撩拨，崔珉起的睡衣已经被金钟炫拉上去了些许，白白嫩嫩的腰肢就暴露在金钟炫的眼前，不过比起崔珉起那个他其实还算蛮常见的肉体，他更好奇崔珉起在做那个的时候会摆出怎样的表情。

不能在太明显的地方落下痕迹，金钟炫想着，俯身轻轻爱抚着身下人白皙的身体。从腰肢那里慢慢往上滑动，另一只手不慌不忙地把崔珉起睡衣的扣子一颗一颗解开，在手指触到崔珉起的的乳首时，解扣子的工作正好也进入了尾声。一对娇俏的小草莓就这样映入他的眼中，金钟炫心生爱怜，这副模样叫他如何把控自己不吻上去。

崔珉起顺从地闭上眼睛，轻轻地哼出一声，示意金钟炫可以继续动作。而后者也毫不客气，在得到默许时候便开始逗弄那里，轻柔地、放轻动作让指尖在那附近打转，不深不浅地勾动崔珉起的神经，叫人还想再要更多的刺激。

金钟炫也是第一次做这种事，大抵上只知道个流程。他迟疑了几秒钟，直到崔珉起无意识地抬起腿在他的腰侧轻轻蹭了几下，金钟炫才最终下定决心，把指尖换成了舌尖，绕着胸前那颗小红豆慢慢舔舐。

似乎应该是这种流程，前戏的时候要尽量拨动爱人的感官，让他在若有若无的磨蹭中得到快感。崔珉起的性器已经挺立起来了，金钟炫想，他这应该算是已经成功了三分之一。

崔珉起时不时就把自己的手搭在自己的裤边上，想要把裤子褪下去，可快感却像是触电一般流过他的全身，他手指聚不起力气，只能把自己的手搭在金钟炫的手上，用自己还能脱口的最大声音呢喃。

“钟炫……”

虽然几乎是气声了，却偏偏添了一分与平时疯闹不同的美感，崔珉起没有再往下说，话语就只是停留在了他心里温存的那一个名字上。

金钟炫会意，略微起了身想要帮崔珉起往下把裤子褪下来，对方却突然注意到什么事情似的，把自己的手指贴上金钟炫的嘴唇。

“钟炫啊，别忘了润滑剂，我藏在你的床头了。”

金钟炫才注意到自己之前完全没想过这种事情，而这个小崽子不愧是看的同人文之类的比他多，连这种事情都知道。那这孩子这几天躲着自己，难不成是蓄谋已久，在准备着这东西？而且居然还藏在自己床头，这究竟是有多想要了？

“呀，宅男龟，”见金钟炫好像定住了一样没有动作，崔珉起把他想的内容猜了个大概其，不满意地敲了对方脑袋一下，“事情没那么像漫画的剧情发展，你平时看太多了。”

“但你明显想了很久了吧，嗯？”金钟炫伸手把崔珉起本来就不甚整齐的头发揉得更乱，“还是说你在想干什么坏事情呢？”

“想干你，想被你干，想跟你亲密接触。”崔珉起这句狠话几乎是被金钟炫逼出来的，他拧起眉头拍开金钟炫的手，翻了个白眼，“你要是不打算继续的话就让我来。”

他在心里腹诽，两个都没有经验的人第一次绝对会痛到爆炸，自己可是甘愿在下面忍受痛苦，谁知这只呆头呆脑的宅男龟还不领情的。

想着想着就觉得更气，刚刚在金钟炫的动作下涣散的力气好像又突然一下子集中起来，顺势就要推开身上的金钟炫。可后者最近没事就和姜东昊一起往健身房跑，力量自然要比疏于锻炼要出宝宝肚的崔珉起强，反手就把这小兔子锁在了自己的怀里。

“快做，不然他们就要回来了。”

“哪有那么快的，这才刚中午。”金钟炫无奈地笑了笑，倾身把床头柜拉开取出了润滑剂，那东西暂时在替小兔子解决挺立的性器时候还用不着，就被先放在了一旁。

感觉事情全部都打点妥当的崔珉起终于同意金钟炫把他的裤子扒了下来，金钟炫特地关注了崔珉起这时候的表情，眼神全程躲闪着自己，一幅佯作镇定的模样，可颤抖的脚趾已经出卖了这只小兔。

“珉起，放松，没事的。”金钟炫凑在崔珉起的耳边压低了声音，比起平时，那更像是他在舞台上那种充满磁性的嗓音，无时无刻不叫人心动。说罢，他轻轻吻在崔珉起的耳垂上，故意地，吻出声音来。

他能感受到崔珉起的耳跟一下子烫了起来。

金钟炫的动作很轻柔，没有第一次越界那天的鬼迷心窍，他的手在崔珉起的性器上上下下地撸动着，尽量地越轻柔越好，不时还伴随着如雨滴般落在崔珉起身上的轻吻。

崔珉起不想从自己嘴里发出太奇怪的声音，可他虽然已经咬紧了牙关，还是有享受的喘息声时不时溢出唇齿。

两人的神经都被不同地拨动着，崔珉起随着金钟炫手上的动作寻寻渐进地加快，最终还是被席卷而来的高潮冲破了头脑，一个激灵射了出来。

金钟炫结束了这边的动作，自然也不闲着，就随着崔珉起的迫不及待的性子准备开始自己的下一步动作。虽说他也不知道自己身下的这个小崽子为什么这么蠢蠢欲动，明明一会儿要受更多苦的大约也是这孩子。清凉的润滑剂倒在指尖，金钟炫把指尖凑到崔珉起的后穴，顺着穴口的轮廓慢慢摩挲了几下。

在把手指放进去之前，金钟炫心里仍有担忧：“珉起啊，要不要换个姿势，这个姿势会不会比较疼？”

就光看体位的话，后入大概是最稳妥最基本的选择，可崔珉起完全不留给金钟炫担心他的余地，他执意坚持现在的姿势：“这个姿势能看到你的脸。”说着便起身暂时环上金钟炫的脖颈，冲着他的耳垂吹了一口温热的气。

金钟炫想，崔珉起总喜欢这样在他身边玩火。于是他也便不再推脱，随着崔珉起结束这一个动作猛然把一根手指探进他的穴口。突然被异物侵入的崔珉起倒吸了一口凉气，他闷闷不乐地哼了两声，在金钟炫肩膀上留下一个齿痕。

“好疼，你这人干嘛这样？”金钟炫虽然嘴上怪着对方，可他也知道对方现在应该不太好受。

果不其然，崔珉起放弃了挣扎让自己整个人放空倒在他们那张柔软的床上，努力咬着牙关让自己适应金钟炫手指缓慢的抽插，慢慢拼凑出一句话来：“还不是因为你……唔！”

他突然噤声的前一秒钟，金钟炫正作怪地又塞了一根手指进去。他慢慢地探开紧致的肉壁，不慌不忙地探寻起能让崔珉起觉得舒服的深浅，这是崔珉起那里第一次开荤，后穴的嫩肉随着崔珉起起伏的胸口紧紧绞着那几根手指，金钟炫生怕身下的人太疼，便也放弃了横冲直撞的做爱方式。

崔珉起没有哭喊，只是时不时侧过脸用床单擦拭自己因为疼痛而溢出来的生理泪水，他其实一直都怕疼，在痛感袭击大脑的时候他总忍不住夹紧自己的大腿、蜷起脚趾，本能地抵抗侵入，可这一切无谓的抵抗却总能在金钟炫那句似乎有魔力一般的“放轻松些”下被瞬间瓦解，随着金钟炫的深入时不时地“嗯、啊”上几声。

没那么频繁的喘息声反倒是一记极好的媚药，金钟炫终于觉得前戏做到差不多扒下自己裤子的时候，双腿间那玩意早就已经抑制不住高昂起头。崔珉起微微低头去看金钟炫现在的状态，为了配合金钟炫下一步的动作，他微微抬起自己的腰身，好让他更方便进入。

金钟炫俯身上前扣住崔珉起紧张地抓住床单的那只手，怜爱地多唤了几句他的名字。崔珉起闻声抬头看向金钟炫，却没想到一下便迎接来了金钟炫的性器，那根比手指粗壮许多的性器便缓缓撑开了他的穴口。他松开牙关的一句“慢点”还没有出口，这下体仍在交合的时候，金钟炫便啄住了他的唇。

像是为了缓解下身的疼痛，崔珉起便也极力回应着那个吻，他又环住金钟炫的肩膀，手指忍不住在金钟炫的皮肤上留下些抓痕，他特意放轻了力道，可仍然留下了红痕。崔珉起顾不得仔细思考之后该怎么跟其他人辩解这印记，就说是Lucky不小心抓到的怎么样？

在这吻的同时，金钟炫又挺身往深处去了，他这一下前进了一大截，又歪打正着碰到了某个让崔珉起分外兴奋的点。崔珉起一个激灵，腰身僵住了几秒钟，最后还是在金钟炫的爱抚下才恢复回来。

崔珉起的喘息更加频繁了起来，随着金钟炫终于放开的一次次冲撞而变得破碎。他感觉自己的颤抖随着金钟炫与他的肌肤之亲逐渐平静下来，充斥着自己的感官的东西也逐渐从痛感变成了快感。他闭上眼睛，享受和金钟炫做爱的每一分秒。

这是谁？是金钟炫。他在做什么？和自己做爱。

崔珉起心情还算是明快，像是期盼着某个突然的火山爆发一样，他随着对方的抽插动作，不安分地用自己大腿根的软肉磨蹭他的腰侧，又故意加重了自己喘息的声音，变着法子地折磨金钟炫的神经。

金钟炫被这突如其来的惊喜折磨得浑身发麻，酥酥麻麻的电流流过自己的身体，他感觉自己或许就要到达高潮顶端，就要把自己所有的快感倾泻出来了。

“珉起。”他喜欢叫他的名字。

“嗯？”崔珉起只能很勉强地回应一个鼻音，他还沉浸在和金钟炫的肌肤之亲中。这一场性爱是一个无比温柔缱绻的，崔珉起并不讨厌这种感觉，就和平时的金钟炫恨不得把自己护在他怀里的那种宠溺似的。

“我爱你。”

荒诞而不合时宜的告白，崔珉起听闻却笑了出来，他知道金钟炫说这句话的意图是什么，他究竟还想在这个时候确认什么。

“我也爱你，一如既往。”崔珉起调整好自己的呼吸，抬手遮住自己的眼睛，却还是掩饰不住已经红透了的脸颊，“虽然想和你有肌肤之亲的喜爱这种感情，是最近才发现的。”

“对其他人也不会的？”

“原来在你心里我就是这样的。”崔珉起嘟起嘴，他对金钟炫这句话觉得委屈，咬牙蹙眉强忍着疼痛和折磨想要往后退，装作把自己身体里的那根东西弄出去的样子。

金钟炫知道自己之前的担心是多么无谓，可得到明确的答案之后还是忍不住勾起了一个笑容。他探身前去吻了崔珉起的额头，再一个顶胯的动作深入到尽头。崔珉起满意地眯起眼睛任由他摆布，没有拒绝金钟炫最终发泄在他体内的情欲。

操劳过后的两个人喘着粗气，两人的呼吸里都带着一点朦胧的湿气。崔珉起喘着喘着便笑了起来，用自己还剩下的力气抓起头顶的枕头照着金钟炫身上打过去。

“我饿了，我想吃炸鸡。”

“在那之前先把那里清洁好，”金钟炫揉了揉崔珉起的脸颊，最后还是由着他的性子来，“快去洗澡。”

可崔珉起却像是耍赖般撒起娇来，故意拉长了尾音：“我要吃炸鸡——”

金钟炫知道这个刚刚才跟他确认了自己心意的小祖宗这个时候是渴望着更多的肌肤之亲，但这第一次就该点到为止，到这里就可以了。他伸手拨开崔珉起的刘海，把他揽进自己的怀抱里，低声地笑了。

“知道了，鸡腿留给你。”

Fin.


End file.
